mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 2
---- Although I am an administrator here, I cannot help you with all your problems within MLN. I am only slightly active in MLN and I devote more of my time to the Wiki than to the game itself! ---- For the users that were linked here from a welcome message, please click the "Leave Message" link above and type your message. ---- Warn1 template I've modified to have special "keywords" such as vand and netw that trigger special messages relevant to the keyword. Do you have any improvements or additions that I should make? 21:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Could do another for "Code leakage" and "Tone of voice". Maybe also don't over abbrv. (:P) "vandalism" is easier to remember than "vand". Other than that, great job :) ::Code leakage and inappropriate language leads to an instant block, so there's no need for the warning templates. Not everyone has mastered the tone of voice, but NPOV edits might get warnings. ("Red LEGO Bricks stink" is not an acceptable phrase ;) As for the abbreviations, I'm trying to keep them short and quick to apply. 22:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then mayhaps you should create two switches that do the same thing? I.e. put vand and vandalism down. Then people like me won't forget :P Also I was thinking not just NPoV but for example the edit on Forum:Report Users. 22:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::A forum is a forum. An article is an article. Anyways, I've got most of the unabbreviated keywords in. A couple, like "spam" and "test," didn't need it. 22:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Great job FB100Z :D 22:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) UnMLNWiki Self-explanatory. I was wondering whether you would be interested in starting one. Hopefully there will be enough people with a true sense of humor (unlike me) to steer the parody wiki away from the pathetically un-funny paths of Club Chicken Wiki, which I have been observing for quite some time. Oh yes, and perhaps we could censor it...just a crazy idea. 01:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Crazy thoughts have crazy outcomes. 06:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) great job! :Thanks for the recognition Mack! You haven't done too badly yourself, what with your over 1000 edits :) 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) thanks. and nice job witht the admin-ness[[User:Mackmoron11|'Mackmoron11']][[User talk:Mackmoron11|'talk']][[User:Mackmoron11/MackMoronMarket|'My Market']] Adminship Congrats on getting it. Sorry that I was late to the party =P (Also, do we have an actual userbox template, or no? If no, could you maybe teach me how to make userboxes? =P) --Omega Blademan / Sound Check / 17:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) #Thanks :) #Sure it's and . #I can teach you anyway, ask away! (Or poke me enough times for me to build a help page on it) #Sort your sig out! # 17:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :#No prob =) :#Thanks =) :#Okay then, how does the first one work, there's no tutorial on it's page =P :#...? I don't see i- 0_o Why is it appearing all on there? =/ -- Blade 17:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're going to have to ask FB100Z, I didn't make the first one. I had the same problem - and that's why I made the second. Therefore, you should use box 2. (I think they're the same, I.e. box 2's instructions goes with box 1 too.) ::And follow this bit correctly (The creating a signature if your browser doesn't scroll)... It's designed for 5 year olds to understand :D 17:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I just used the second. You can use images too, right? Also, are there any 'official' userbox awards yet? ::Ah, I see now where I went wrong >_<(Yes my browser scrolls ;)) And I'm just gonna ignore that last little bit =P ::Oh, one more thing(Well, two really), I forget how to make the userboxes and sections be separated... >_>" And, when I preview my userpage, I can't see the rest of the options >_> -- 17:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::"Nostubst". ... >_>" Fixed it. =P -- 17:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::#I guess there aren't any "official" userboxes, so you can just use my one :P :::#Pipes (|) :::#Show editing tips? (Above the text area). If you're on rich text, then you can turn that off under editing preferences. :::#Good. You just gave me an editing conflict :D :::# 18:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::#Ah, ok, which can I use? =) ::::#That and nosubst instead of subst ;) ::::#No, none of the summary, save page, preview, minor edit, watch this page stuff appears, 'nor the rest under what should be the end of the page's end of summary... =/ ::::#xD Nice. =P -- 18:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::#Which part of "so you can just use my one :P" didn't you understand? :D :::::#That too. I didn't understand the question so made up a reasonable answer :::::#That's weird... Delete cache, restart browser, log out of MLNW, log in? :::::#Yeah. I'm enjoying this format by the way. :P 18:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::#I mean, it looks like you have a few, so which one, the Echo admin one? ::::::#Ah, ok. xD ::::::#I dunno, I actually don't think I can get to the bottom of the page that should normally be there when on the actual page either, and it's been that way for a while... Maybe it's the template? ::::::#It's definitely different. =P -- 18:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC) #Award-wise, you can you FB1100Z's , but yeah, you can use the admin one on my page, or just create your own using the userbox template. # :D #Doubt it's the template. Just have a go at what I said XD #I'm in an Uncyclopedia-ic mood: See my new Wiki! 18:23, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :#Ah, okay then =) :# =P :#I mean the Userpage template... I think it's been acting that way since I put it up =/ :#What's it about? Just curious. -- 18:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::#Good. ::#Great. ::#Blame FB100Z, I didn't make that one, I don't use it, and I have no idea how it works. I may be a nerd but by gosh he's done a lot with it. O.O ::#Taking the Pee-Eye-Double-Ess out of MLN. Just go there. Have fun ;) :::#Okay, I will. =P :::#I may go there later =) -- 18:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::End of discussion. You may now press Ctrl+W. Need some templates protected First off congratulations on your adminship!! Can I get the following templates protected, just denying anonymous edits would be fine with me. These are the base templates, modifying these can mess up nearly every page on the site. * Template:Skin Base * Template:Module Base * Template:Item Base * Template:Networker Base * Template:Badges Base * Template:Mini Rank Base * Template:Skin Table Style * Template:Skin Base Data Row * Template:Optional Data Row * Template:Data Row * Template:Networker Row * Template:Skin Spanning Row Thanks 04:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. Code Leaks Could you check the LW badge archive for any leaks for me? Just to be on the safe side? But you're doing great =) -- 18:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Looks clean. I'm sure you can do it next time :P 18:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then =P -- 18:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) IRC :Kjyu recently returned. Please re-ban. 01:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) if u mean on IRC, i just did a few minutes ago... 02:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup, Mack's now an IRC admin, since I'm asleep at 2am (9pm your time) :P. If he does come back, can you type "/whois Kjyu" (without "s) and copy the text. Then I can see his hostmark and ban him again if necessary. 17:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) User Talk:94.192.104.204 I.P 94.192.104.204 Did stuff to my shop please do something with this 22:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Ninja'd. 22:56, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ty.. Hi Hi and thanks, but how do I make a store I put my name in the search bar but nothing happened? Joeman200 (talk) 03:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) if you can help me i'd be very happy! Thanks dude! Ok you put your name like this in the search bar user:joeman200/name of your store and put search that open a page that say it don't exist click in the red link and save it and you have made your store-- 03:17, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup, type "User:Joeman200/NameOfTheStoreYouWant" in the search bar (without "s) and click on the red link at the top of the search. There should be a blank page with "Click here to start this page!". Click that link and away you go :) Feel free to copy one of our stores to get yourself started, and then change the coding when you're more confident with Wiki coding, or tell us what sorts of things you want. Don't forget to read through our personal store page. It's a well-written guide for setting up your store. It says everything I've already said and more. 09:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) User:Haidzz 13‎‎ vandal more than one code in his page, I have hide some as *****.-- 04:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) At my point of view he is not a vandal only don't know the rules because he talk about more badges.-- 04:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. I've cleaned the page history and have written on his talkpage. 09:49, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Ingen spesifisert ‎ this template links to 45 pages but I don't know what means are about images. 16:57, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I think it was just a glitch with Wikia. It translates from Norse: "Template: Not Specified". If you want, I can give you a hand at removing them. 17:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ok I can due by my self.-- 17:14, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Off you go then ;) 17:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 17:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Congrats :D Now off to Template talk:Away and tell me what you meant. 17:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I just create a page to say were put the message-- 13:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) MLN HQ Come Join The MLN HQ Forum Right Now. It is still in The Beta Stage. Beta Testers Will Get A Certain Prize Pack. Only Certain Members Get The Invitation. Only certain users get to Be Beta Testers. Join The My Lego Network HQ Today. 20:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. Notice Please see my userpage. Sorry for my repeated advertising, but I truly think that this is very important. 20:37, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Aww... :( Echo and cutup I don't understand why he are blocked and look like the worst spammer, I have seen his contributions and are for good things.-- 03:41, 8 June 2009 (UTC) #Echo and Cutup was on before I was even a user. For this you'll need to ask FB100Z. Before he leaves... #He holds many alternate accounts and sockpuppets. I believe that this is a breech of the Wikia rules. #It's also worth noticing that Uberfuzzy blocked him. Uberfuzzy is one of the Wikia's staff members. 10:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) I have a problem ok something is wrong with this user: some one tell me is the javascrip that make dont work-- 13:33, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the template is incompatible with Wikia coding. What you can do is: : : 14:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ooh! Thanks for using my Username!Ajraddatz 14:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah... your name. :P 16:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) tanks -- 21:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Rank 5 As I so eagerly pointed out when I joined, you are rank 5. Just wondering, do you have the cottage electrical system finished? Because if not, I can give you the 100 loose sparks for free. Ajraddatz 22:17, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :That would be absolutely wonderful. Thanks you very much :) 20:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC)] :: I am glad that I can clear up some space in my inventory, and help someone while I'm at it! Just accept my friends request, and I can send the sparks. Ajraddatz 22:04, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, why do you have the mixing truck on your page? The gated garden is so much faster.... Ajraddatz 22:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ready. And the mixing truck is for people to click, since the g.g module can only be clicked with the seal. 22:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::There. The loose sparks are sent. Enjoy! Ajraddatz 22:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks again. Let me know if you want anything! :) 22:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC)